


Wynurzenia anielskich umysłów

by Arch_Gibril



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Adult Children, Crack, Drinking, M/M, actual adult child Michael, and so is rest of them, it's supposed to be taken as R/G, top shelf romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: -Jesteś pijany.-Nie jestem.-To powiedz Asmodeusz.-Jestem pijany.





	Wynurzenia anielskich umysłów

W oczach Pana byliśmy sobie równi jak bracia. Czasami o tym zapominamy. Ale potem siedzimy tak razem, pijąc i obrzucając się wzajemnie żartami. I widzę wtedy;

Misiek i Lampka podnoszą kieliszki takim samym ruchem ręki, tak samo marszczą nos, kiedy coś ich rozbawi. Samael i Gabriel mają ten sam kolor i kształt oczu, te Sama mają złote plamki, a Dżibril się swoimi częściej uśmiecha, ale nie na tym kończą się ich podobieństwa, oni dwaj (a przy okazji również Lampka) mają niemal identyczne nosy. Ja i Rafał identycznie trzymamy pióro pisząc, ale jego pismo bardziej przypomina to Miśkowe, co nie jest komplementem, a moje jest na skali gdzieś pomiędzy Dżibrilem a Lampką, czego również nie uważam za komplement.

Takich niewielkich szczegółów jest wiele więcej, jednak wiele bardziej zajmująca jest ręka klepiąca mnie w ramię.

-Zasypiasz, czy kawałek ściany pomiędzy Miśkiem a Rafałkiem jest aż tak ciekawy? Znaczy, w sumie, muszę przyznać, że się Asmodeuszowi ta ściana szczególnie udała, ale czy jest warta takiej uwagi?

-Pleciesz głupoty, ja tak tu, przez to wino, które przyniosłeś. Przyznaj się, czego tam dodałeś.

-Sugerujesz, że dosypał bym czegoś do wina, mojemu przyjacielowi? Wyjaw mi, książe tajemnic, w jakim celu miałbym to zrobić?

-Nie takie rzeczy już pan robił, panie regencie, żeby administracja królestwa chodziła jak w zegarku. Kto wie. Mówiłeś coś przecież o czymś dużym… Jutro mieliśmy o tym rozmawiać.

-Albo żeby zaciągnąć go do łóżka.

-MICHAŁ!

-Tak?

-Idź do kąta! A ty nie podnoś tak na mnie brwi, bo rzeczywiście Ci tam coś doleję, mam jeszcze na to kawałek wieczoru. Teraz się śmiejesz, ale jak się obudzisz za tydzień, to Ci nie będzie do śmiechu.

-Już, niech Ci będzie, nie śmieję się.

-Dupa, _ nie śmiejesz się _. Razjel, za chwilę dostaniesz i się nie pozbierasz. 

-A ty nie miałeś się przypadkiem razem z nami bawić na tej imprezie? No! Proszę bardzo: regent mode off. Chcemy tu naszego Gabrysia! I co? Ja podnoszę brew? Ja oczami wywracam? 

-Pij nie marudź.

-Chcesz mnie upić?

-Może Misiek ma rację… Oj. No już. Uważaj, spokojnie. Wino w nosie to nie najlepsza opcja. 

-CZUJĘ!

-No już Razuś, uspokój się.

-Uduszę Cię.

-Tymi rączkami jak patyczki? Bo po takiej ilości wina to już nawet dywanem nie polecisz, a co dopiero zaklęcia…

-Wypraszam sobie takie… A te _ rączki jak patyczki _ , z tego co pamiętam, **masz jeszcze odbite, ****w kilku miejscach widoczne, lekko sinawe.** Mylę się?

-Idź dołącz do Michała.

-Jak sobie regent życzy.


End file.
